Learning to Love
by Graciemagig
Summary: Bella got pregnant when she was 15 and gave the baby up for adoption. She now lives in Forks. What happens 2 years later when the family that has her daughter dies? Bella is forced to take her. This is my FIRST story, so please read and review! All human.
1. Prologue

**Okay everyone. This is my first story EVER! My friend gave me the idea, so thank you LivexLaughxLove01. [:**

**I am going to say this now and I will not say it EVER gain in this story. So listen up right now!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! I DONT OWN BELLA, EDWARD, I DONT EVEN OWN THE STORYLINE, LIVEXLAUGHXLOVE01 TECHNICALLY DOES! ALL THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER! The only things I own are Rachel, Chris, and Mikala! **

**That is the only time I will say that. So here it is!! Enjoy!!**

Prologue

How could this happen to me? He was the only one I could trust with anything, aside from my best friend, Mikala. I trusted him that night, and he let me down. He took the one thing from me that I can never take back. He was my first, and will most likely be my last. I will never trust anyone again. His name was Chris. He was my first boyfriend. We met when I was 13, during the summer, and became we immediate friends. Six months after meeting we dated. We dated for a year and we thought we were in love. Then it happened. The night of my 15th birthday, at the surprise party my friend threw for me. I didn't regret that night one bit. I thought it would be a step towards falling in love. He too thought the same thing. Until I found out I was pregnant. After I told him, he left me. Two months later, he moved to Florida, to live with his dad. I was considered the school slut, everyone noticed my changes. Mikala was the only one who understood what really happened. I couldn't take it anymore. After my daughter was born, I put her up for adoption. Her name was Rachel. My mom's friends Jack and Ellen took her, and loved her as their own. After she was born, I moved to Forks with my dad. There, i started a new life and made new friends. I still talked on the phone with Jack and Ellen, and Rachel when she could talk. It was good to know that I was a complete stranger to my child. Life was going great, until the accident. Life would never be the same again..

**Okay, I hope you liked that! That is just the epilogue! Please review?? Don't worry, I will have the first chapter up VERY soon, like in the next half hour soon! So please stay with me! Please, nothing to mean, but be brutal. Thanks!**

**Graciemagig. [:**


	2. Just when I thought life was perfect

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their story alert list! You guys rock! I was recently reminded that a prologue comes at the beginning, not an epilogue. I apologize for that mistake. And a word of advice, most of my outfits are available on my profile, I will let you know when they are not. Heres Chapter one, Please enjoy!!**

Chapter 1: Just when I thought life was perfect

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I rolled over to my side and looked at my clock. 6 AM. Ugh. Time to wake up. I slowly rolled off my bed and looked out the window. Charlie had already left. I lazily went downstairs and had a bowl of Captain Crunch, my favorite cereal. After I rinsed and dried my bowl, I went into my closet to see what I should wear. Since it was warm out today, I ended up with my white tunic with a black belt and black leggings. I decided to leave my hair down in light curls. I slipped on my blue flats with black bows and grabbed my blue tote and I was out the door. Ever since I had gotten a job, I was able to afford more expensive clothes, like the ones I was wearing now. Even though I could afford expensive clothes, I still had the same crappy red Chevy truck from when I turned 16. It was my homecoming present from Charlie. Even if it was a piece of crap, it was my piece of crap. I loved it like it was new. On my way to school, I let my mind wander freely. I arrived at school 10 minutes before the bell. I was greeted by the benches by my best friend, Angela Weber.

"Hey Bella!" Angela said with excitement. She usually wasn't like this. She was usually quiet and kept to herself.

"Hey Ange, whats got you all worked up?"

"You know Ben Cheney, right?!" Of course I did, she's all he ever talked about. There were rumors that he liked her back, but we weren't sure.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He asked me out!! Right before you got here!! Isn't that awesome?!"

"That's great!!" We celebrated for a minute, then the warning bell went off. We both headed to English, problem was we had separate teachers. The whole day went by slow. I sat at my regular table during lunch, with my other friends, Mike, Jessica, and Eric. Of course, Angela and Ben sat with each other. I had never seen her this happy. I was very happy for her. Sure, I wished I could be that happy, but I knew I would never love again. My friends Mike and Eric liked me. Eric was my not my type, he was more of a chess club guy. Mike, however, was. I admit, he was very good looking, but he was nothing more than a friend to me. When the final bell finally rang, I was on my way. When I got home, i was half-expecting Charlie to be home since he left so early. When I walked in the door, there was a note on the kitchen table.

_Bella,_

_I'm going to be home a little late. Don't bother with dinner. By the way, your mom called. It sounded pretty important, I think you should call her back ASAP._

_Love, _

_Dad_

Of course my mom called. She was the paranoid type. If i didn't reply her emails soon enough, she would send about 8 more and call about 5 times. Charlie had never told me to call her, I guess it was important. I picked up our cordless phone so I could do my homework while I was talking. I waited 5 rings and she didn't answer. I was about to hang up, then I heard her voice.

"Hello?!" she said in a scared voice.

"Mom? Are you okay? What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Bella.." she said slowly, "I think you might want to sit down for this"

"Okay..." I said as I was sitting on my bed, "what's up?"

"It's about Jack and Ellen." Was it just me or did her voice crack as she said this?"

"What about them?"

There was a long pause. Then she finally spoke, "There was an accident.."

"Are they okay?" I said kind of shocked. Jack and Ellen had been with me and my mom since my mom married Phil.

"No, honey, there not.."

"Well, when are you going to be okay?"

"Honey, they were killed." Then she started crying. This was bad! They were the ones taking care of my daughter. They couldn't be dead!

"What about Rachel mom?"

"Hun, no one in their family can take her. They all live outside of Arizona. And I can't take her."

"So what are we going to do about her?"

"Sweetie, your going to have to take her."

At that, I dropped the phone. Right there, my life was over.

**What do you think?? Sorry it took so long! I know I said a half hour, but I had to have a family game night! For now, I am only asking for 3 reviews! That's all! For now, I am going by how many reviews I get, just to get the story started. As it goes on, I will just update whenever I want. Please review and give me ideas!**

**Graciemagig. [:**


	3. Everything is falling

**Thanks for the reviews! I know I said 3, but I wrote the 2nd chapter already so I couldn't wait to put it up. Here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Everything is falling

"Bella! Bella!?" I heard my mom screaming from the phone on the floor, "Bella, are you still there?!"

I took a deep breath, and picked up the phone, "Yeah mom, I'm here."

My mom took a deep sigh and spoke. "Bella, honey, I know it's hard, but we agreed if anything happened to Jack and Ellen that you would have to take her."

"Mom, my life is finally back to normal!" I know it was wrong to raise my voice at my mom, but this was out of control. I loved Rachel like she was my own, because, well, she was. But my life was normal again. I had friends, I was pretty popular, I had a great job, and everything! I couldn't have my daughter here! I would be considered a slut again. That couldn't happen.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but this is just how it is. You have to take some responsibility for this. I've already talked to you dad about it," of course my dad would agree to this. He knew about Rachel and accepted me for it. He never judged me or told me I was wrong.

I took a deep breath, "Okay mom...you're right. I do need to take some responsibility."

"That's my girl," I could tell she was smiling. "I will escort Emma to Forks in 2 weeks. I am really proud of you Bella. I have to go now, Phil needs me for funeral arrangements."

"Okay mom, bye. Love you." And with that I hung up. I just stood there for about an hour, keeping perfectly still. Then all of the sudden, I burst into tears. I just cried, and cried, and cried. I cried until Charlie came home. When he saw me, he came and comforted me.

"It's going to be alright Bells. I'll help you. I'll watch her when you hang out with your friends, and you can still live a normal life. I will help you with money and everything." Charlie was always so supportive. He knew the words that could make me feel better.

"Thanks, dad. I'm gonna go to bed now," with that I wiped my tears and went upstairs. I didn't even bother changing into my PJ's or even take my shoes off, I just plopped down on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning I woke up. It was Friday. As I rolled out of bed, I prayed for last night to be a dream. Sure enough, though, I went downstairs and that same note was on the table. My last strings of hope were broken right then and there. I wasn't very hungry, so all I had was a granola bar. I changed into my blue and white striped top and a pair of dark skinny jeans. My hair was being impossible, so i put it up in a bun with a silver headband. I sighed as I thought that I would soon be back to t-shirts and jeans everyday. I tried not to think about that. I still had two weeks to live my life. God, I sounded like a 15-year-old that was about to move halfway across the country. I glanced at the clock. Crap! If i didn't hurry I was gonna be late! I slipped on my silver flats and grabbed my gray tote and ran. I know it was wrong to go over the speed limit, though my truck didn't let me as much as I would have wished, but I was going to be late. When I got to school, I rushed into my 1st period. Lucky for me the teacher wasn't in the room yet. I sat down and got out my notebook, ready to take notes. Then when I glanced to my left, I saw a girl. I had never seen this girl before. She was short, and very skinny and pale. She had spiky black hair that stuck out in all directions. She looked as if she was wearing designer clothes, the kind you only found in magazines with price tags in the hundreds. She was wearing a long sleeved white knit dress with buttons on the sleeve and a pair of light purple leggings. Not something I would wear, and she was wearing a pair of white heeled sandals. Wow, even with heels she was short. She looked over at me and smiled. She seemed friendly enough, so I smiled back. We didn't look at each other for the rest of class. When the bell rang I gathered my stuff. I looked forward and saw the new girl walking towards me.

"Hi," she said in a small but hyper voice, "I'm Alice Cullen!"

"Hey Alice, I'm Bella," I said with a smile. Then Ms. Mitchel came up to us.

"Ah, I see you too are getting along very well," she smiled at us, "Bella, dear, would you mind showing Alice and helping her get to all her classes?"

"Sure, that's fine." She nodded. And with that, she walked away. I looked at Alice. I could tell she was the hyper and friendly type of person.

"So, what other classes do we have together?" she asked with a big smile. She gave me her schedule and I looked through it.

"We also have 3rd and 8th period together, and I'm pretty sure we have lunch together." This was great! Those were the two most boring classes ever! All of the sudden the bell rang. Well, at least I had an excuse to be late, and Mr. James wouldn't care anyway. It was only Literary Arts. I took that class because I love to read, and that's pretty much all we did. As me and Alice ran outside of the room, we said bye. She ran to two people. Rosalie Hale and a muscular guy. That was strange. Rosalie and Jasper Hale usually kept to themselves, I never thought they would befriend the new kids. And who was this boy that was with Rosalie? I forgot about it for now. I would ask Alice next period. Right now I had to get to 2nd period. When I walked in, my teacher asked where i was. I explained what I was doing. He excused me and I just sat down. Third period came along and sure enough, so did Alice. We sat next to each other and talked almost the whole period. Our teacher didn't care. When the bell rang, we headed to lunch together.

"So, why were you talking to Rosalie Hale? I mean, it's not a problem, I just didn't think they would befriend a new student," I didn't want to make it sound like I wasn't allowing her to talk to them.

She laughed a little, "The Hales and my family have been friends for, like, ever! We've known each other since we were in diapers."

"Oh, well, who was that guy with her?" I asked with great curiosity in my voice.

She smiled even wider, "That's my brother Emmett. Rosalie and him had a long distance relationship since they were 15. He's a senior."

Oh, that made sense, "Okay, so do you want to sit with your family, or do you want to sit with me?"

This made her eyes go wide. I guess she didn't make many friends at her old school, "I'd love to sit with you!"

I smiled a little bit. Angela looked over at us, and smiled at the sight of me helping the new student. I could tell we were going to be great friends.

**Review?? Sorry the chapters are kind of short. It's not as easy as it looks!! And sorry if I forgot to make some punctuation or capitalize letters that should have been, like I said on my profile, I usually type with no punctuation, so this is hard for me. I'll still keep the reviews to at least 3 for the next update. But this time I mean it, I am not updating until I get 3 reviews for this chapter!! I hope you like the story so far. If you have any ideas or anything that you want to see in the next chapter, go ahead and make suggestions! Thank you! Also, if your looking for another good story, read "Love on a bad day" from Livexlaughxlove01.**

**Graciemagig. [:**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

**A/N **

**okay everyone, since this is an authors note, i will not be typing with capital letters, hooray for me. okay, now the point. i just want to explain a couple things. okay first, as you all know, this is my first EVER story, so it may not be as good as some of those other stories you read, so just bare with me. i will get better as i write more stories, yes i am going to be writing more stories. i already have some ideas in mind. **

**okay, second. i can only update when i am at my moms house! i don't have a computer capable of creating documents at my dads. i am only with my mom Mondays, Tuesdays, and every other weekend. i will always try to update ASAP. so if i say i want 5 reviews before an update and i don't update after i do, its not because i don't feel like it or because i forgot. its only because i am not at my moms.**

**third, if ever there is a time i will not be able to update for a long time, i will do my best to tell you ahead of time. so please do not give up on this story just because i don't update everyday. i will try my best to make this story enjoyable for you!**

**THANKS FOR READING!! :D**

**Graciemagig. [:**


	5. He's related to you?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. This time I did get three, and those three were from dancingwithEdward, britxfluva, and Smily Kylee. Thanks you three! I wouldn't usually list the reviewers like this, but I wanted to give those a shout out for getting this story started! You rock! And of course, I am giving a shout out to my best reviewer, LivexLaughxLove01. Love you bestfriend, haha! :D Here's Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: He's related to you?

Alice and I sat together at lunch. Me, her, and Angela were talking the whole time. Jessica would sometimes jump in, but I could tell that she was trying to get anything that she could use as gossip. That's why Jessica wasn't really what you called 'my friend'. We hung out sometimes and talked, but that's all. After lunch, I couldn't wait until 8th period to see Alice again. Even though 8th period was the worst, gym. That was the only plus to being pregnant, you got out of gym. I was still thinking about that while I walked into 7th period, biology. I sat alone because my lab partner recently moved. I was good at biology, so I didn't mind. I had this class with Angela, which made it better. Today, however, a boy was sitting at my table. He had messy bronze hair and wore a designer sweater. It looked like abercrombie, but I couldn't be sure. I walked up to my table and he just looked up at me. We just kinda stared at each other for a little bit, I noticed his eyes. They were green, but not your average green, they were more of an emerald color. Our staring was interrupted by the bell. I looked away for a second, then my eyes returned to his. I never broke our gaze as I sat down. After a couple of minutes, I decided it was finally time to speak.

"Um, hi," I started out, I sounded like a complete idiot. I cleared my throat, "I'm Bella."

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward," he smiled and looked away. I continued the rest of class like normal. I took notes and kept my eyes on the teacher. When the bell rang, I looked to my right and the new kid Edward was gone. Wow, he was fast. Well, on the bright side, I had next period with Alice. I practically ran to my gym class. Alice met me by the dressing rooms, jumping up and down. We went into gym and played on the same volleyball team. She was pretty good. When gym ended, we walked to the parking lot together.

"So," Alice started, "me and Rosalie are going shopping this weekend. Wanna come? It'll be tons of fun!" I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I just have to check with my dad," I smiled at her.

"Great! You can spend the night tomorrow!" she was jumping up and down at this point, "you, me, and Rosalie can have an all girls sleepover! I can get my brothers to stay in their rooms."

"Brothers?" Then at that very moment, I heard someone call her name.

"Hey Alice!" I looked up and recognized the boy right away. It was the boy from biology! They were related? They looked nothing alike! Alice had jet black hair, Edward had more of a brownish red tint to his hair.

"Hey, I know you," Edward interrupted my thoughts, "we are in biology together, right?"

"Yeah!" Did I say that with a little too much excitement? I mean, he was INCREDIBLY hot, but I could NEVER see myself with him.

Once again, my thoughts we interrupted, "Bella, this is my twin brother, Edward." Okay, HOW could they be twins, they looked NOTING alike. Aren't twins suppose to be like clones of each other? What is wrong with me? I need to work on what I think.

"I know, we look nothing alike." Edward said with a big smile. Okay, this family smiles WAY too much. Wait, it's like he just read my mind! Creepy..

"Okay Bella, I'll text you later!" Alice said as she was walking away, "Bye!!"

I just waved and got into my car. On my way home, I thought about my day. I just met the most hyper girl in the world, and her hot twin brother. Today was a good day. I almost forgot about Rachel, until I came home. I found another note on the table.

_Bella,_

_I'm gonna be home late again. Sorry. Here's 20 dollars, order a pizza for yourself. Also, call Renee again, she has some plans to sort with you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

The events from the day before came back to me. I was going to have a daughter again. I was going to be a real mother. This is something everyone should want, but now when they are 17. This time I didn't cry. I just picked up my phone and called my mom. We talked for about an hour. We talked about when and where and what time I was going to meet her to get Rachel. After we were done talking, I decided it was time to forget about it. She wasn't coming until April 8th, that was about 2 weeks from now. I could still have fun. I would have fun. I was going to Alice's tomorrow. I was going to have fun. I would make sure of it. I went up stairs and changed into my Victoria Secret Sweatpants and a grey tank top. I also slipped on my polka dot slippers. I loved this outfit so much. I would wear it to school if I could. I tried my best to focus on my homework, but with everything going on, it was really hard. I started mindlessly doodling on a piece of scratch paper. Before I knew it, I heard a knock on the door. I went downstairs and got the pizza. I wasn't very hungry, so I only ate about 2 slices. I put the rest in the fridge. I looked at the clock. It was only 7:00. I decided I would do some laundry to pass the time. I swear I washed, dried, ironed, and folded every article of clothing in the house. I looked at the clock, 9:00. That was an appropriate time to go to bed. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I got out my iPod nano and put it on a Paramore playlist. They had good music and even though it wasn't the quietest, it always put me to sleep. I just lied in the dark for about ten minutes, thinking about nothing in particular. Then, I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning still feeling tired. I looked over at the clock. It read 5:30, that would explain why. When I wake up, I can't fall back asleep. I swear it's like impossible for me. I went downstairs after seeing that Charlie was gone. Fishing again, I guess. I watched T.V for about a half hour until my phone started vibrating. That's strange? It's only 6 am. I took it out of my pocket, it was a text from Alice. I guess she's an early riser too. The text read:

_BELLA! _

_sorry if i woke u up!! just text me whenever u get this!_

_Alice [:_

I laughed at how enthusiastic she was. I decided I might as well reply. I wrote:

_hey alice. its okay, i was already awake. whats up?_

I waited about 3 seconds until my phone vibrated again.

_haha, i guess we r both early risers! idk, i just had a feeling that u were awake! so, wat time do u wanna come over??_

_Alice [:_

I thought about it. We were both awake, and I was guessing if she was awake Rosalie was too. Rosalie stayed the night at their house last night. So I replied.

_how about 9? is that too early?_

Once again, I only had to wait 2 seconds before I got a reply. God she was a fast texter.

_no! 9 is perfect! see you then! and dress for warm weather! its like 70 out there! byye!_

_Alice [:_

Wow, it hasn't been 70 in Forks since the last summer. I went upstairs and took a shower. I look about 30 minutes, purposely. After my shower, I blow dried my hair until it was perfectly straight. I don't think my hair has ever looked this good. I went to my closet and looked for something to wear. Alice said dress warm, so I guess that means shorts? I finally found something. I hadn't worn this for a long time, it was a pair of light faded shorts and a white and yellow stripped tank. I looked through my closet trying to find some appropriate shoes to go with it. I ended up with my chain link white flip flops. I looked around my room for a purse. I never carried them around, but since we were going to the mall, I might as well. I searched for about 30 minutes, until I found one. It was white with wicker handles. I went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal. By this time, it was about 8:30. Hopefully, Alice wouldn't mind that I was early. I got the directions Alice gave me to her house, put on my yellow sunglasses, and was on my way. This would be good for me.

**That was a little longer. Hope you liked it. Don't worry, Edward will have a bigger part in the next couple of chapters! This time, I want 5 reviews before I update! So review! And please give me some ideas, this took a long time to write because I was stuck. D: Thanks!**

**Graciemagig. [:**


	6. Not my idea of 'fun'

**Oh my god! I am beyond anything sorry! I ended up being at my dads ALL last week I didn't find out until Sunday night. And on Monday and Tuesday I had testing and piles of homework! Like I said, my parents are unpredictable, sometimes things like this happen. And I was lost for ideas. Thanks for everyone who gave ideas. Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 4- Not my idea of "fun"

What the hell? I looked at the directions Alice gave me to her house. I was suppose to go down a trail? Did she live in a house or a tent? I tried not too much to dwell of the fact that I could easily get lost. The trail was sort of bumpy. It sort of annoyed me. As I was going down that trail, it started to open into more of a dirt road. The directions said once this happened to just go on for like 2 more miles. God, does she even live in Forks? I kept on going for 2 more miles, listening to my iPod on it's speakers. All of the sudden, I saw it. It was a huge driveway, made of a shiny gravel. In front of it was the house. I don't even think I can call it a house. It was more of a mansion! It looked like the kind of home celebrities owned in California. I think I sat in my car for at least 10 minutes. The only reason I stopped was because Alice knocked on my window. I jumped about a foot. I couldn't hear her, bit I could tell she was laughing. I shot her a half second glare and got out of the car.

"BELLA!" she shouted as she hugged me, "So glad you came!!!"

"Alice," I said as I slowly backed away from her, "Great to see you too."

"OH MY GOD! We are going to have the funnest day EVER! We are going to go shopping, try on clothes, get our nails done.." she kept going on. I kinda stopped listening, she kept going on like this for a couple more minutes, until she said one thing that caught my mind, "..play truth or dare with my brothers."

"WHOOOOAAAAAA!" I almost screamed, which stopped her mid sentence. "No no no, hell no! I am NOT playing truth or dare!"

"Bella, chill out, what do you think I'm gonna do? Make you stri-"

"OKAY ALICE! I get it!" I bet you anything I was as red as a tomato. Alice playfully hit me with her purse. It was cute. So was the rest of her outfit. Wow, I didn't realize how cute her clothes were until now. Her and Rose. Wow! I didn't even realize Rosalie was there! Anyway, Alice was wearing a rainbow stripped racer back with some REALLY short dark wash shorts with some silver sandals. Her purse was a silver clutch with a strap. Rosalie, however, was totally opposite. She was wearing a blue dress with some silver flats. Her purse was a silver coach. Damn, these people were rich!

"I, um, like your dress Rosalie." I said this kind of awkwardly. I had only talked to Rosalie once in my life. That was my sophomore year, and I dropped my pencil and asked her to get it for me.

"Oh, thanks.."

"Okay, okay! Enough chit chat! The mall opens in like 10 minutes and I don't wanna be late!!" Alice said kind of loud. We all went outside to her car. I expected us to take the Volvo her and her brothers always drive, but instead, she opened the garage to reveal a shiny yellow Porsche. Holy crap! I looked out the garage at my car in shame.

"What happened to the Volvo?" I asked in aw.

"Its in one of the other garages! That's Edward's car! This is mine!" she seemed to be proud of this.

"If you have this, why do all 3 of you drive Edward's car?"

"Because! Would you carry all the money you own with you everywhere you go? I wouldn't want someone at school to do something to it or anything! No one really cares about Eddie's car, anyway." I had to laugh at this.

"Don't call me Eddie," someone said from behind me. It was Edward. Shirtless! Oh. My. God! Alice had a SEXY brother! At that very moment, he started laughing. Damn! He did it again! It's like he can read minds, I swear! "And my car is just as special as yours."

"Whatever," Alice said as she rolled her eyes. "We are gonna be late! Lets go!"

And with that, we were off. The mall was about a 30 minute drive, seeing as it's in Port Angeles. Since I moved there, they tore down the strip mall and built one big mall. They kept some of the small family-owned businesses, but besides that, everything was gone. By the time we got there, Alice was practically jumping out of her seat.

"I haven't been here since they first built it!" At the point, Alice was running.

"Alice! Slow down! Running and me don't mix!" Seriously, I can barley WALK across a flat surface without tripping. Rosalie laughed at this. I guess she remembers sophomore year. I tripped and fell into 5 people, knocking them all down. First day of school. Nice first impression, huh?

"Fine, Ms. Grumpybutt!" Wow, Alice had a weird way with words. I find it weird that her and Rosalie are total opposites, yet they are best friends.

When we finally got to the mall, my phone buzzed. I thought it was a text, so I left it. But it kept buzzing. Who is calling me at this hour? Most people I know wouldn't even be awake until 11. It was an unknown number to me.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I knew that voice. "It's Edward." Wow, wasn't expecting that.

"Um, hi Edward, how did you get my number?"

"Alice had it written down. She isn't answering her phone and its important, can I talk to her please?"

"Sure, hold on," I handed the phone to Alice and mouthed "your brother." She rolled her eyes and took the phone. She went to a quiet part of the entrance. It was sort of awkward to be alone with Rosalie. Now that I think about it, I always wondered why she turned down every guy that asked her out. I guess it's because she was going out with that one guy. Alice's brother. I was trying hard to remember it, but it was hard. It started with an 'E'. I couldn't think of it. I guess my thoughts got away from me, because before I knew it, Alice was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Bella! Hello, earth to Bella!" she was practically screaming, "Can you hear me!"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, what?"

"Lets go! Stores just opened! There is a huge sale at American Eagle!! And with your employee discount, we can get even more!" She was pulling my arm along with Rosalie's. "Come on!!"

The day at the mall was fun, I spent all my money, and Alice started paying for me after that. I insisted that I didn't need anymore clothes, but she wasn't taking that. I swear I had a new wardrobe now. Now I could give my old clothes to my....daughter. I tried not to think about that too much. This was suppose to be my day! We were on our way to the spa. Once we were there, we got massages. That was my first massage ever! It felt so good. It relieved me of all my stress. After that, we were getting pedicures.

"So Alice," I started, "like anyone at school yet?"

"Oh please!" Rosalie shouted. This surprised me, Rose has been quiet the whole time. "NO ONE in the world could get rid of Alice's little crush on-"

"ROSE! Shut up!!!" Alice was mad, wow. Peppy little Alice, getting mad at her best friend.

"No no! I wanna hear this Alice! Continue?" I was curious to what Rose was saying.

"Alice has had the biggest crush on my brother Jasper since she met him. Since kindergarten!" Rosalie said this with a big smile on her face. "And she won't believe me that he loves her back!"

"That's enough Rose! He has never liked and never will! Drop it please!" And with that, it was silent. It was like this from that moment until after we were walking back to the car. The only words said were small comments on each others nails and clothes.

"Alice, please talk! This is driving me crazy!" Alice not talking was like when your parents are mad at you and instead of yelling they just don't talk to you.

"Yeah, Alice, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were that sensitive about that subject!" Rosalie pleaded, "Please? I love you! Please forgive me!!"

"Okay. I'm sorry too. I over reacted. I love you both." With this Alice hugged both of us at the same time. "Now lets get home!! My mom made steak!"

"I hope its not the fatty kind!" Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Yeah, like Rose needs to watch her weight!" Alice said. When we got back to her house, it was about 6. I was starving! I could smell the steak when I got out of the car.

"Mom! We're home! Is dinner ready?" Alice shouted as we entered the house. Oh my god! This house was HUGE! The living room was about as big as my whole house! The whole back wall was made of glass. This was amazing!

"Almost Hun! Get your brothers, will ya? Jasper's with Edward!" I heard her mom shout. I looked at Alice, she blushed. Her mom walked out of the room and looked at me with a smile. "Hi, I don't believe we have met, I'm Esme." She said as she held her hand out. I shook it.

"Bella."

"Oh, so your the Bella Alice hasn't shut up about all day!"

I laughed, "I guess I am."

"Come on guys! Lets eat!!" Alice yelled. We did eat, and it was DELICIOUS! My mom was never able to cook steak. I had only had it in restaurants in Phoenix. They didn't even compare to this. We also had baked potatoes and corn and everything anyone could want. After dinner, we went to Alice's room. It was impressive. And I swear, the closet was bigger than the room itself. It was filled with shoes, dresses, jewelry, everything you could find in a mall! I think it was more stocked up than the mall!

"Lets change into our PJ's!!" Alice said. I pulled out my sweat pants and t-shirt and was about to go into the bathroom. Alice was standing in front of the door, giving me a disapproving look.

"What?" I was confused.

"No way are you wearing those! They will never impress my brother!" Wow! Where the hell did that come from?!

"What is that suppose to mean? Why would I care about impressing you brother?!"

"Bella, oh dear Bella. Don't act dumb! I saw that look you gave him this morning! You obviously think hes hot!" She went into her closet, "Here, wear this!" she said as threw me some clothes. It was aerie shorts and a Hollister tank, both a pinkish color.

"You have got to be kidding me! I can't wear these shorts! They are too short!"

"That's the point!" she said as she walked out in a Hollister tank and shorts. "We have men to impress."

I looked over at Rose, she was wearing abercrombie sweats with a Hollister tank, "Why does she get to wear sweats!?"

"Cause she already has a man. Now stop complaining and just put it on!" I sighed and just put the outfit on. They weren't as short as I thought they would be, but I was still self conscious about it. We went downstairs to see the boys sitting in a circle. Her parents were standing at the door, all dressed up.

"Where are you two going?" Alice asked when she saw their appearance.

"We thought we would give you kids some privacy, so we are going to go out tonight." Her dad said. "Have fun and behave!"

"Whatever, bye!" Alice said sort of annoyed. When they left, she turned to us with an evil smile. "It's time." Crap.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" asked, more like yelled her brother. Damn! I still don't know his name!

"We are playing truth or dare, Emmett. Didn't we discuss this earlier?!" Alice said. So that was his name. Emmett. Strange name.

"Oh! Okay! Who's first!?" Emmett shouted once again.

"I'll go!" said Alice! Oh crap. "Ummm, Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not a baby!" Rosalie said smiling evilly.

"Okay, I dare you too.....call that guy who asked you out last week! What was his name?"

"Jeff? What would I say?" Rose said kind of confused.

"Um, tell him that you wanna 'get it on' with him! It will be so funny!" Emmett looked kinda mad. "Oh chill out Emmett! She won't really do it!" Alice laughed at her brother's jealousy.

"Okay..." Rosalie said while trying not to puke. I had to laugh at this. Jeff was a sexaholic. He asked anyone out who had two legs and boobs. Hes asked me out like 20 times. I can't imagine how many times hes harassed Rosalie. Rose typed in his number and it rang a couple times.

"Hello?" Jeff's voice sounded in the phone.

"Hey sexy, you busy tonight?" Rosalie said in a seductive voice. It was hard for her to stay composed because she was laughing, as were the rest of us.

"Depends, who is this?" Jeff said, trying to match her tone.

"Rosalie Hale, how 'bout you meet me in the ally behind the school in an hour and we can get it on!" This I had to laugh at. I had to smother myself with a pillow.

"Okay baby, if that's what you want. See you then."

"Okay hot stuff, bye. I'll be waiting." With that, she hung up. We all busted up laughing, even Emmett. "Okay, THAT was awesome! I wonder how long he's gonna wait for me! Okay, Jazz, truth or dare!

"Dare!!"

"Ummm, I dare you to, ummmm, call whoever it is you like and ask her out!" Wow, Rose was desperate to get Alice and Jasper together. After she said this, he looked at Alice. She didn't notice. She was looking down, with a sad look.

"I don't need a phone.." Alice looked up at this, "Alice, will you go out with me?"

Alice smiled the biggest she ever had and jumped up and practically tackled him. "Ill take that as a yes," Jasper said as he laughed. "Okay, Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I can take on anything!" Emmett said while he jumped up and kissed Rosalie. Wow, random.

"I dare you to lick the bathroom floor." Emmett looked confused at this. "Your bathroom floor." Everyone gagged. Wow, he must have a gross bathroom.

"I'll go with him!" Alice said as she jumped up. They left, and we just sat there. I ended up looking at Edward. He's been quiet during this whole thing. He was staring at me, not just me, but at my chest. I cleared my throat and he looked at my face. We stared at each other then. It wasn't like yesterday when it was a blank stare. This time it meant something. Oh god, Alice was right! I do like her brother! Crap. Someone I can't have. Before we knew it, Alice came down laughing.

"That was so gross! He did it!" Alice said. Emmett was raising his arms up, full of himself much?

"Okay, my turn!" Emmett shouted. I was almost positive he was gonna choose Alice, but what he said next threw me off. "Bella, truth or dare?"

Oh god! I was too chicken to do whatever he would choose for me, "Truth."

"Haha, okay! I'll go easy on you since your new to this!" he thought for a minute. "Have you ever been knocked up?" Everyone sort of chuckled at this, except Rose. I guess they were all positive the answer would be no. My stomach did a flip. Should I lie? No, I can't lie to my new friends.

"Yes.." I said in a voice so quiet I could barley hear it. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me.

"What?" Alice said.

"Yes." I said, then I ran to the bathroom. I broke down and cried. I just cried, and cried, and cried. From downstairs I heard a loud smacking noise.

"EMMETT!!" I heard Alice shout.

"WHAT?!?!" Emmett shouted, "I thought for sure it was gonna be a no! How should I have known!?"

Then for the next 20 minutes it was silent. I just cried. I heard someone come up the stairs. I waited a minute, then there was a knock.

"What?" I could barley understand myself, I was crying too much. I thought it was Alice, but then the door opened. The last person I would have expected came in.

**Who could it be? Haha, cliffy! Since I made you wait so long, I wont ask for a certain number of reviews. There you go, I made this one a little longer to make up for the long wait! Haha, once again, I'm sorry about that! Tell you what? I'll TRY to update every day this week until Tuesday. I said TRY, so I can't make any guarantees. The idea of how everyone found out was send in by ****Smexii Vampire****, so thanks! Some people asked some questions. So I am going to answer them now.**

**Q:"Why is Bella acting so selfish about this?"**

**A: Bella has been able to act like a normal teen for about 3 years now, so when this happens, it pretty much turns her life upside down. Wouldn't you act like that too?**

**Q:"What does Bella work as that gets her so much money?"**

**A: She works at American Eagle at the mall in Port Angeles, if you paid attention this chapter. Since it's such a far drive, she only works 2 days a week, but it makes more money than the job she had at Newtons. [:**

**Q:"Why is Bella so popular since she's usually so shy?"**

**A: Well, she is pretty, and in this story she has lived in Forks since she was about 15. She knows more people and has been there long enough to be popular. She has also built up confidence around other people.**

**Thanks! I'll try to update tomorrow! Idea's please? Not about who talks to her though, cause I already know who that is. [:**

**Graciemagig. [:**


	7. Been there, done that

**I got the most reviews for the last chapter than I have gotten for any other one! And I didn't even ask for them! Thanks! Chapter 5!! **

Chapter 5: Been there, done that

_Then for the next 20 minutes it was silent. I just cried. I heard someone come up the stairs. I waited a minute, then there was a knock._

_"What?" I could barley understand myself, I was crying too much. I thought it was Alice, but then the door opened. The last person I would have expected came in._

"Bella..." Rosalie said with worry in her voice. "We are all worried about you, come on. Come back down."

"I can't. I......I just cant!" I started crying even harder. Rosalie came and sat down beside me.

"Bella, no one wants to judge you. It's not like we will tell anyone, no one had any idea." She sat there in silence for a minute. "Emmett is really sorry."

"No, no. It's fine. It's not his fault. I just-" I couldn't finish that sentence.

"Bella, believe it or not, I've been there.." Rosalie said while putting her head down.

"W-what?" Rosalie was pregnant?

"Yes, I was pregnant. Freshman year. No one ever knew. Alice is the only one I have ever told. Her, her mom, and her dad are the only ones that knew. Not even my family knew. Not even Emmett knows.." She looked like she was about to cry. Wow! This I never would have expected. Rosalie Hale, the most perfect girl on the face of this planet, was pregnant!

"What happened?"

Rosalie sighed. I could tell this was going to be a long story. "His name was Royce. He was my first boyfriend. We met in the 6th grade, and dated in the 7th." She smiled at this. "We were so I love. He bought me anything I wanted and gave me everything I could ever want. We both came from rich families. Our families were great friends, so I spent almost every moment I wasn't with Alice with him. One day, it was the beginning of my Freshman year, i don't know, it..just kinda happened. I didn't expect it. But I also didn't regret it." She paused for a minute. Then she continued.

"Of course, like everyone this happens to, I noticed something was...off. I automatically knew. I didn't want to tell him, I was afraid he would leave me. I loved Royce more than anyone in the world. I wouldn't be able to live if I lost him. By the time I was 2 months in, I finally told him.

"Surprisingly enough, he was happy. He loved the thought of having a child with me. For the next month, we were just fine. My parents didn't realize my morning sickness, they didn't care. I guess they just thought I was bulimic or something. My parents have never cared about me..." She started to shed a few tears. She just wiped them away and continued.

"About a week later, Royce proposed to me. I thought he meant after we graduated, and at first I guess he did. I said yes of course, how could I say no. I loved him! But then, not too long after that, I found out he changed his mind. He told me we were going to run away. I told him no. I loved him, but I couldn't run away. After I said no, he did the last thing I would have ever expected him to do..

"He beat me, then he raped me. Then, he kidnapped me. He left me, with no food or water, for 5 days. He took me to Vegas and hid me. I told Alice about how he wanted to run to Vegas, so I guess she just knew. Her parents found me 5 days later. I was a mess. I didn't talk, eat, sleep, anything. By that time, I was suffering from malnutrition. My mom and dad didn't want to deal with me, so they sent me to stay with the Cullens. Carlisle took me to the doctor, and it turned out I had a miscarriage." At this point, she was crying. "I was devastated that I killed my own child. I went anorexic and started cutting myself. I was a mess. Emmett was the only one who could really help me. I went back to my parents about a year later. Royce moved to Canada somewhere, and I never saw him again.

"Rose....I'm so sorry.." I went over to her and hugged her.

"No, it's fine. Emmett helped me through everything. I am over it now." She said as she tried to smile. "So, what happened to your baby?"

"She's in Phoenix, with my mom.." Should I tell her about how she was going to live with me soon? No, not unless she asks. I hope she doesn't.

"Wow, you have parents that would be willing to take care of your child?" She seemed intrigued by this.

"Actually, no. My mom's best friend adopted her. But...." I paused, looking at her face. She looked like she was willing to listen. "They died a couple days ago."

"Oh my god. I am so sorry!" She looked sympathetic to me. "What's going to happen to the baby?"

"I'm taking her. In about 2 weeks.."

Rosalie looked shocked. "Wow, how is that going to work out?"

"Not sure. At my school in Phoenix, I was the school slut. After I moved here, I didn't talk to anyone in Phoenix. Not even my best friend. I figured I could replace everyone in Phoenix with people in Forks, and I did. Except Chris.."

"Chris?"

I looked up at Rose, no one knew about Chris. Not even Angela, my best friend! "He was my boyfriend. He left me after he found out I was pregnant. Just like you and Royce, I loved Chris more than anything. I swore to myself that I would never love again."

To my surprise, Rose laughed. "Bella, did you SEE the look Eddie gave you!? I saw the one you gave him!" She got up and started to walk towards the door. Before she left, she turned around. "Trust me, I'm good with this kind of stuff. Just come out whenever you are ready. I'll tell the others you are okay." And with that, she closed the door.

I tried to gather my thoughts. I just told a girl I barley knew my whole life story. I smiled to myself. This was the start of a new friendships. New friendships. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and closed it behind me, as I walked down the stairs to my new friends.

**Well, everyone thought it would be Edward! Nope! Bet NO ONE saw THAT coming! Haha, hope I didn't disappoint you. Sorry it was really short! Don't worry, I am going to give Edward a bigger part in the next 2 chapters! I promise! I just don't want to be like some people who make it like she looks at him and he looks at her and they are like OMG I LOVE YOU! Haha, I said that to my friend yesterday. Next chapter will be one week later. Anywho! I MIGHT not be able to update tomorrow. Me and my friend are going shopping for twin day and I wont be home until 9! And with homework and having to think up ideas, I don't know if I will be able to do it! But I will try! Id have to sneak.**

**Graciemagig. [:**


	8. Did I just say that?

**OMGOMGOMG! i am SOOO sorry! i promised like 3 updates and made you wait yet ANOTHER 2 weeks! its just that ideas are hard to come up with! and I'm only here 2 days a week, it gets hard! sorry, here is the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Did I just do that?

_One week later, Monday._

It's been one week since I told the Cullen's and Hales. I decided since I told them, I should tell Angela. She took it well. It felt really good to get that off my chest! This week has brought me closer to them. I have only known them a week, but they are like family to me. I became friends with Edward. We talked most of the time during Biology, and I was beginning to develop a big crush of him. Me and Alice became very close, though she was a little disappointed about not being the only one to know Rose's story. Speaking of her, we had become very close. Its hard to believe that a week before, we were total strangers. That week had made me new friends and made my life less difficult for myself. But that week also brought me closer to becoming a mother again.

Rachel was coming in 2 days. I tried not to dwell on that too much. My mom has been trying to explain to her why she has to call me mommy now. The death of her mommy and daddy was harder on her than it was for anyone. I was going to talk to Rachel on the phone after school tonight. Rose and Alice agreed to come with me. It was going to be an emotional time for me. I needed my 2 best friends with me. Alice was telling me how she was going to throw a big party for me tomorrow night. It was a "Bella's last day of being a regular teenager" party. But no one but me, the Cullen's, the Hales, and Angela. Everyone else thought it was just a party. Usually I wouldn't be up to going to a party, especially one for specifically me, but this was a good reason. I was ready to let loose, do whatever I wanted. No one was going to stop me.

"So I was thinking, you, me, and Rose should go to the mall after school tomorrow! We can get new outfits, makeup, shoes.." Alice continued on like this until we got to our first period. "The party isn't until 8, so we should have plenty of time!"

"Alice, how are you getting away with having a party on a school night?" The only reason I could go was because I got to miss school tomorrow.

"I told my parents why.." She looked down with a guilty expression.

"You told you parents!!" I almost screamed this at her! I didn't want anyone else knowing, and she told her parents! They probably think I'm some kind of slut now. There goes my impression on them.

"Bella, chill! Seriously, they thought it was awesome that you were taking care of your baby again! They still love you!"

I exhaled. At least they don't think bad of me. Right? All of the sudden I heard an unexpected voice.

"Ms. Cullen and Ms. Swan! Would you like to share what is so important that you feel the need to interrupt my class?" Wow, I had no idea she had been talking this whole time.

"No, ma'am, we were just ta-" Then, I did something I would have never expected to ever do.

"Actually, yes. I do have something to share Ms. Mitchel."

"Well," she said impatiently, "we are waiting Ms. Swan."

"Can I have a show of hands of who is going to the Cullen's party tomorrow?" Almost the whole class raised their hands. "Well, what were you told that party was for?"

One girl spoke up, her name was Mandie. "Well, I was told it was just for the hell of it."

I smiled. "Well, you were lied to. You see, when I was 15, got pregnant. And now, I am getting my baby back."

The class gasped. Ms. Mitchel looked as if she was going to faint. All of the sudden, realization hit me. What did I just do?! Then, everything was black.

"Bella! Bella, can you hear me? Bella!!" I heard someone screaming. I opened my eyes and Alice was standing above me.

"Unnngg..." I sat up and got a huge headache. "What happened?"

"You, like, passed out. We were all so worried about you! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," my vision started to become clear. I could now clearly see the clean, plain white walls of the nurses office. I was sitting on one of the lumpy, uncomfortable beds. The sheets were an ugly green color. "we'd better get back to our first period, Al. Ms. Mitchel is probably pissed!"

"Um, Bella, first period is over. Actually, its 6th period now. Almost the end."

I stood there with my mouth open. "Yeah Bells, you've been out since first period." I heard a voice behind me. It was Rose. "We got to miss ALL of those classes, so thanks." She laughed. I glared. This only made her laugh harder.

"Bells, chill!" Rosalie said as she tried to control her laughter. "You are okay, your dad already signed you out to go home, and Al's mom signed us out. We can go now!"

"Well, look who's awake." The nurse said as she walked in filling out some paper work, "You may leave whenever you feel like you can walk. How's your head?"

"My head?" I touched my head and felt dry blood and had a HUGE headache.

"You hit it as you fell down," Alice said, "I thought you were dying! Oh my god I was SO scared!"

The nurse gave me a paper, "Give this to the lady in the front office so you can leave. If your head hurts again, take some aspirin. If your head starts bleeding again, go to the hospital. See you back tomorrow."

"Thanks," I took the paper and got up off the bed. I was dizzy and fell over, Rose and Alice caught me.

"You sure your okay?" the nurse said as she followed us out the door, "You can stay here for a little while longer?"

"NO! No, it's okay! I'll go, thanks again." And with that, I walked out of the nurses office.

"So," Rose said as we all piled into Alice's Porsche, "what are we going to do now?"

"Actually, I wanna go home. I have a major headache."

Alice had her mouth wide open. "You don't wanna go SHOPPING! Or get MANICURES?! Bella, I think you really are sick!"

"Alice," Rose said while keeping her eyes on the road, "let her do what she wants. Besides, we have to go to her house to talk to Rach tonight, remember?"

Alice sighed in defeat, "You're right. Hey Bella, how about we just stay at your house for a while? Movies, popcorn, what do you say? Your mom isn't calling until about 5."

I smiled, "I'd like that."

We got back to my house. We ended up watching 3 movies, considering it was only about noon. It was great, we laughed more than we have in weeks. Before I knew it, my phone was vibrating. I looked at the caller ID.

"It's my mom," I sighed, "Hello?"

"Bella?" My mom said. Wow, who else would it be?

"Mom, it's me. Not to be mean, but can we get this over with, I have friends over."

"Yeah Hun, sure." She left for a minute, I heard her in the background. "Rach honey, it's mommy."

"Hello?" I heard Rachel's small voice on the other line.

"Rachele? It's me, your mommy. Remember me? You were about a year old."

"Yeah, I remember.." She seemed shy.

"It's okay, Hun. You can talk," I gulped, "I love you."

"Wuv you too." She paused, "When am I gonna see you mommy?"

I laughed, "You can see me tomorrow, Hun."

We talked for about another 15 minutes. Rachele was very grown up for a 3 year old. Jack and Ellen did a good job. When I hung up, Rose and Alice looked as if they were gonna cry. Then, Alice's phone rang.

"Hello!" Alice sang into the phone, "Dude, what was the point of that, she has a phone! Yeah, whatever, one second." She looked at me, "Bella, it's for you."

"Hello?" I said very confused.

"Bella! Hi, I heard you fainted today, are you okay?" It was Edward.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay." I was shocked by how much he cared.

"Oh, well that's good."

"Yeah, hey, why didn't you just call my phone?"

"Oh, well.." Edward pondered for a second, "I was afraid maybe you were asleep or something.."

"Ha, it's cool." I laughed. He could be so awkward at times. "Hey, ill talk to you tomorrow, your sister is here with Rose."

"'Kay, see you tomorrow then?"

I blushed, "Sure, bye." And with that, we hung up.

"Awhh!" Rose and Alice squealed at the same time.

"What?"

"Oh Bella dear," Rose said, "naive Bella dearest."

I put on a mad look, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bells, NO ONE can be this oblivious!" Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, look, my dad is going to be home soon. Ill see you tomorrow. Text me?"

"'Kay," they both said at the same time walking out the door.

My head still kind of hurt, so I took a couple of Aspirin. As the night went on, the pain faded away. My dad was watching over me like I was some kind of antique glass doll. I couldn't take it anymore, so I went upstairs. I was really tired, so I laid in my bed for a while, before falling asleep, my phone vibrated. I grabbed it and read the screen. I flipped it open and read the text.

_face it bells,_

_my bro LUVS u_

_Alice [;_

I silently laughed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next day kind of went by in a blur. School went by so fast it seemed like an hour instead of 8. Me, Rose, and Alice were going to the mall after school to pick out dresses for the party tonight. My "I can't believe Bella is going to be a mother again after 3 long years" party.

"Okay! If I planned this out right, we can go to 15 stores to find the PERFECT dress and still get home in time to change and do makeup and hair and be able to let guests in all on time!" Alice said in one breath.

"Let's DO THIS!" Rose shouted as we got into the car and left for the Port Angeles mall. This was my second time being here with these girls, but this time it wouldn't be so awkward, because me and Rose were best friends now.

We arrived at the mall in about 30 minutes. We started out at a little boutique in the bottom corner of the mall. It had a good selection, but nothing fit Alice's taste. Our idea was to get a fun dress, nothing too elegant or dressy. This was a party, not a reunion. And out jewelry would consist of a bracelet, earrings, and a necklace. We tried about 5 more stores. Rose had already found her dress, it was strapless, red, and it ruffled out towards the bottom, which was a little above her knees. Her shoes were red, peep toed heels, and we found some matching black jewelry to go with it. We found some puffy chairs in the middle of the mall and sat down. We sat down for about 10 minutes, I closed my eyes, then opened them. In the corner of the mall, I noticed a store, with dresses on display.

"Hey, Al?"

"Hmm?" She said, with her eyes closed.

"What's that?" I pointed in the direction of the store. She looked up.

"Oh, that's a dress shop. I haven't been in there yet, it just opened a couple weeks ago.

"I grabbed my purse, "Let's go then."

The shop was good. Me and Alice picked out about 10 dresses each and tried them on. As I was trying them on, something sparkly caught my eye. On the floor, in the corner of the dressing room under the bench, was a dress. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was blue, and the top was sparkly. It had a bow on the chest and ruffled out to about my knees. I tried it on, and it fit perfectly on my body. It was like this dress was made for me. I came out of the room to find Rose half asleep.

"ROSE!" She jumped in the air and looked at me. "This is the one."

We ended up getting the dress and some sparkly silver heels. The jewelry was silver. Alice ended up picking out a yellow dress form the same store. It was odd for Alice, but it was cute. It was silk on the bottom, with a ribbon across her stomach. Her shoes were yellow wedges and her jewelry was a yellow flower bracelet, a charm pendent, and some silver quartz earrings. The bright color contrasted very well against her dark black hair. After we were done, we headed home.

"Time," Alice commanded while texting someone.

I looked at my phone, "Six, we have about an hour and a half to get ready."

"'Kay," We pulled into the driveway. Alice had already asked Esme to plug in all of Alice's hair stylers and get all her makeup and products ready. "Are you ready Bella?"

"Ready for what?"

"Be scared Bells," Rose said, giving me a serious look, "just be scared."

I gulped.

"There!" Rose said after she put on the last of my lip gloss. "We are done!"

"Wow, finally!" Alice had curled my hair into bouncy yet loose ringlets. Then Rose did my makeup. While one did the other, they did there own hair and makeup. In the time it took for them to curl my hair and do my makeup, Rose had curled her long golden hair into loose waves, wavier than her natural hair, and Alice straightened all her hair out, which made it stick down rather than stick up in her usually spiky hair. Something told me they did this a lot.

"You can look now," I slowly turned around. I was shocked. I looked beautiful. My hair framed my face and fell all around to my shoulders. My makeup was...amazing! I have worn makeup before, but something that Rose did made a big difference. Every flaw on my skin was gone, I looked perfect.

"You can thank us later!" Alice yelled as she grabbed my hand and lead me downstairs. "We are going to be late for our own party!"

The didn't recognize the downstairs at all. All furniture was pushed to the wall, so it could still be used. The middle of the floor was decorated with a mat. It looked as if to light up too, with a HUGE stereo and colorful lights everywhere. In the kitchen, there was every food you could imagine. A huge food and drink buffet was laid out for us. The dishes weren't the normal paper plates you saw at other parties, these were fine china.

"Wow, your parents really outdid themselves," I walked around to observe the rest of the party area.

"Actually," she started, "Esme only did the kitchen. The boys did this area, seeing as they don't have to do anything to get ready."

"Wow," was all I could say. Then, the doorbell rang. This was the start of an unforgettable night.

**Okay, here it is. Sorry again, I have been SO busy these few weeks! But its all good now! I already have next chapter planned out, so I will start writing it SUPER soon. This one will not take NEARLY as long. But, it might not be too often. This is my last full week of school! So I have some finals and projects to do, so I will try. Summer will come with more updates. Bye!**

**Graciemagig. [:**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N  
**  
**okay everyone, sorry. this is an authors note. thanks to THIS fanfiction, i am now failing social studies. lucky for me, my teacher is letting me redo the project i never did. i failed because i was typing last chapter instead of doing my part of the project. lemme tell you now**, **i am not, under ANY circumstances, stopping this story!! i have been through an author stopping a really good story in the middle, during a cliffy!**

all this is telling you is no more updates until summer. that is only a week away, but i just thought youd like to know. after summer i will update ASAP. kay? kay.  
Graciemagig. [;


	10. Whoa

**Does anyone have any idea how horrible i feel right now? Well, I feel pretty bad. if it wasn't for SimplyLeah, I would have never updated. THIS IS WHY WE REVIEW! I have been in Washington DC and when I got back I literally forgot about the story! If she hadn't reviewed, this wouldn't be here. So, yeah. Here you go. Chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: Whoa.

I was sitting on one of the couches on the side sipping my pina colada, virgin, of course. I was tired. It was only about 11. The beginning was fun, I dance with a couple of guys, sang some karaoke with Alice and Rose, you know, usual party stuff. I couldn't help but wish that Edward would come and ask me to dance. He never did, though. I just kind of gave up. By about 9, I started to feel over dressed. Most of the girls were coming in just ordinary sun dresses or mini skirts. But what the hell, it's my party! I wanted to be the best dressed! I was sitting on the couch, very bored. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes and started to think. I am going to be a mom in less than 12 hours. I am not going to be able to go to parties like this, shop with my friends whenever I wanted, I would have to get a better job, or a second one. As I was collecting my thoughts, I felt the seat beside me sink down a little, but I didn't think much of it. I just kept thinking. I don't know, maybe it was just a girl and a boy sitting on the couch, after all, the couch could fit like 5 people.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice beside me. My eyes shot open. Edward.

"Oh!" I shouted this as I shot up, "Yeah, sorry. I was just...thinking."

"Oh." Was all he said. We sat in an awkward silence for a while. I wanted to tell him how i really felt. I really liked Edward, and it made it awkward to just have that secret laying around. I decided to speak.

"Look, Edward I-" While at the same time he said, "Bella, look, im sorry-"

"You go first," he said quickly. Even in the dark, you could tell he was nervous. God knows what about.

"Well, I don't know, it's just that-" Then, I got an idea. The idea surprised me, because I wasn't ready to admit my true feelings for Edward yet. "Can we go to the kitchen real quick?"

"Um, sure?" He said with a confused voice.

We walked into the kitchen and saw Rose and Alice giggling about something, i expected them to be in here. They turned around all innocent looking and looked at me.

"Bella.." Rose said, "What a, um, surprise to see you here. With Edward.."

"Um," I began, "yeah. Rose, Al, can I talk to you for one second?"

"Sure," Alice said confused.

"Okay," I started when we got into the bathroom. I shut the door behind us. "I do like your brother."

All of the sudden, out of no where, I heard a high pitched squeal. It was closer to me than I thought it should be. Turns out it was from Alice.

"Oh my GOD! Thank you Bella!" She grabbed my hand and led us out of the bathroom.

"We have been waiting for like EVER for you to tell us!" Rose said as we entered the kitchen.

"Um, did I miss something?" Edward said while drinking something.

"No, now go dance alone, we have to talk to Bella." Alice shoved him out of the kitchen.

When he was gone, then I started talking. "But I just cant talk to him! I'm too nervous." I frowned.

"I know exactly what you two need," Rose said as she stalked off into a closet in the back of the kitchen.

I waited a second and looked at Alice, "Us two?"

"Don't deny it! You can tell Edward is nervous around you too!" I nodded.

Rosalie came back with a bottle. I could smell it from where i was standing. It was fruity smelling, like strawberry. When she got closer, I saw what it was.

A bottle of strawberry vodka.

"Rose! What are you DOING with that?!" I screamed as she poured some into two of the drinks.

"You're gonna drink it silly!" Alice said with a laugh. "You cant think WE would throw a party without alcohol, really? Bella, we have done this before at our old place. We know how to handle it."

"Alice!" I yelled in a hushed tone, "We are 17 years old! It's underage drinking! Illegal! My dads a cop for Christ sake!"

"Bells, chill out. Seriously." Rose said.

Alice joined in. "Yeah! Your spending the night here, by the time you go home whatever hangover you have will be over, and your dad wont suspect a thing!"

"I don't know.."

Alice pouted. Then, she put on a serious face. "Bella, all im asking is like 2 drinks. Not enough to get you drunk, just so you will loosen up." She paused and took a breathe, then she quieted her voice. "I haven't seen Edward happy since him and Tanya broke up. This is the only way you two can talk. He really does like you. I can tell, and you two would be perfect."

She held a drink up to me, "Please? For me?"

I sighed, and took the drink. I took a sip. It tasted awful! I spit it out! "This is nasty!"

Rose laughed, "You get used to it. Just take a few gulps, you'll be fine!"

I took her advice and took a few gulps. She was right, it was delicious now! I looked to my right and saw Rose and Alice hauling more bottles of alcohol out of the wine cellar and onto an empty space on the table.

"Here," Rose shoved a drink into my hand, "give this to him. It's his favorite, it will loosen him up."

"Thanks," And with that, I walked into the living room. I saw Edward dancing awkwardly with a girl from my trig class. Her name was Jessica. She was trying to grind all over him and he was slowly backing away. When he saw me, he came right over to me, causing Jessica to fall forward. From the looks of it, she was already a bit tipsy.

"Wanna dance?" Edward said desperately. I smiled and nodded. I put the drinks on a table and went to dance. We danced for about 2 songs. I picked up the drinks and headed back over to him.

"Hey." I said, "Lets go into the kitchen, here." I handed him the drink.

"Thanks," he said, then he drank the whole entire thing in one gulp. He must do this a lot, he had zero signs of disgust on his face.

We went into the kitchen and sat down. He started grabbing more drinks and drinking them. By the time he was on his 5th, I was half way done with my second. I was starting to feel tipsy. Maybe it was just because this was the first time I had ever done this.

"You look beautiful Bella," Edward told me.

I blushed a little, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

We sat in an awkward silence for a minute. I decided to break the silence.

"So," I said kind of unclear. I cleared my throat. "So, what were you going to say to me earlier?" I batted my eyelashes in a flirty way. Wow, alcohol does have an effect on me.

"What were YOU going to say?" He said with ease.

"You go first."

"No, you." He smiled.

"Oh, alright!" I laughed a bit while finishing my 2nd drink. I grabbed a third and gulped it down. I decided to drink my 4th slowly. I just couldn't get enough, these were SO good!

"Well..?" He said sort of impatiently.

"OH!" I shouted, "Well, I think your pretty hot. Your funny, nice, cute, and I really like you."

"Oh..well." He started off. "I..sorta...kinda...REALLY like you too.."

"That is so AWESOME!" I laughed and ran into his arms and hugged him. He let me in generously, hugging me tightly.

"Bella, I think it's time for you to go to sleep. You have an early day tomorrow. I will take you to a guest room."

"NO!" I said pretty loud, some people looked at me with a weird look. "I wanna stay with you!" I got up and stumbled a bit. I grabbed another drink and took a sip. Edward tried to take it from me, but I tried to resist. It spilt all over my brand new dress. Deep pink on blue, not a very good mix.

"SHIT!" I yelled, once again. "This wasn't cheap!"

"It's okay, im sure Alice has something you can wear." He put my arm around his shoulders and tried to help me walk. I was tired and dizzy, but I didn't want to go to sleep.

"I remembered where his room was, and I walked into it and sat on his bed. He walked in.

"Bells, what are you doing?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"I'm sitting, is that a crime?!"

He sighed, "Your drunk. Come on, I will take you to Alice's room. She probably has some clothes you can wear.

We went into her closet when we got to her room. I swear the closet was bigger than the whole room. We searched for a while. I found some gray cotton shorts, but the only pajama tops I could find were lacy tank tops.

"I can live with the shorts, but I am NOT wearing THAT!"

"Come on, you can wear one of my shirts." He led me to his room, yet again. He threw me one of his shirts. It said football, so I guess he played football at his old school. Without thinking, I took off my dress revealing my lacy blue strapless bra and underwear set Alice got for me at Victorias Secret. I put on the shorts and shirt and turned around. It was then that I realized what I had just done. Edward was looking at me with shock. I had just pretty much stripped for a guy I just literally told I liked him. I gave him a smile, and without thinking, I went over and kissed him. He kissed me back. Actually, I wouldn't call it kissing, it was more like a full on make out session. I was leaning against the wall, when I stopped kissing him. I took his hand and led him to the bed. We sat on the bed and started it up...again. I layed down and everything went black from there on.

**OOOHHH! What's gonna happen next?! You'll just have to wait and see. (: Yes I am aware that was short, but I got everything I needed to in. So, deal for now. Next chapter will be up soon. Soo, yeah. Review please.**

**Graciemagig. [:**


End file.
